Among walk-behind work machines on which an engine is mounted include those having an operating handle that extends rearwardly from a work-machine body. Lawnmowers and weed cutters are examples of this type of walk-behind work machine. Technology for such a walk-behind work machine is described in, e.g., Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H04-41799 (JP-U H04-41799 B).
The lawnmower described in JP-U H04-41799 B has an engine, a casing having a plurality of mounting parts for joining to the engine, and an operating handle extending to the rear from the casing. The engine is attached above the plurality of mounting parts using shock-absorbing rubber (a rubber mount).
Vibration resulting from the driving of the engine is transmitted to the casing and may then be transmitted from the casing to the operating handle. The vibration transmitted to the operating handle from the engine is preferably reduced in order to mitigate the strain on the operator. The rubber mount can be used to mitigate the vibration transmitted to the operating handle. However, the rubber may deteriorate as years pass, and the rubber must be replaced accordingly.